The present invention relates to a device which utilizes an outside telephone to perform the scheduling of videotape recording of TV programs based on G-codes (in the United States, Plus-Codes or the like).
Heretofore, whenever a telephone was utilized to make reservations for the videotape recording of TV programs, the remote control signals (DTMF tones) transmitted by the telephone which are used to enter subsequent reservations often could not reach the TV program reservation device correctly due to interference (masking) caused by the audio of the TV program being recorded on the videocassette recorder (VCR).